Reir contigo
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Izaya se da cuenta de una manera extraña que siempre ha estado solo. Pero alguien tratara de aniamarlo, "Siempre he querido reir contigo"/Shizaya, Yaoi, fluff, OoC, One-shot


Todo era confuso, solo sabía que había mucha oscuridad lo cual le impedía ver. Tampoco había ruidos. Estaba solo. Completamente solo ante esa profunda oscuridad.

Camino por varias horas tratando de buscar a alguien o algo. Nada. No había nadie ni nada que lo pudiera ayudar. A todo esto le surgió una pregunta ¿Dónde estaba? No había estado ahí nunca en su vida. No se le hacía conocido. Ni siquiera creía que era real.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pasos había dado. Pero entre lo lejos deslumbro una especie de luz. Pareciera que esta deseaba que el informante lo siguiera. Se acercaba lentamente, sentía algo de miedo. Digo, no es normal que estés en una zona completamente negra que no conoces y ves una extraña luz que flota.

Trató de tocarla para ver qué pasaba, pero antes de tan siquiera rozarla, todo se envolvió en un fuerte resplandor blanco que lo cegaba.

Frente a él apareció su antigua escuela, la Academia Raira. No se veía como recordaba la actual, sino como cuando él asistía a ella. Esto se tornaba cada vez más raro.

Casi le da un infarto al ver como un Izaya de unos 15 años pasaba enfrente de él para ingresas a la escuela. Ya entendía un poco pero no estaba seguro del por qué.

Siguió a su otro yo y observó todo lo que hizo ese día. Termino concluyendo que estaba en una especie de trance que le rememoraba cada uno de sus recuerdos en Raira. Vio como sus viejos maestros le daban clases, el tiempo que pasaba con sus compañeros de clase, como molestaba a Shizu-chan…

Recordó aquel día de San Valentín trato de confesarle sus más secretos sentimientos hacia el rubio por medio de una carta sin remitente. Típico cliché de una colegiala enamorada. Pero lo había pensado muy bien un día antes; si le entregaba una carta de amor en persona o le decía como se sentía en persona podía apostar todo su dinero a que Shizuo terminaba lanzándolo por los aires y tomárselo a broma. Pero al final, una estúpida chica aprovecho aquello y de alguna manera le hizo creer a Shizuo que ella le había mandado la carta. No quiso averiguar más de esa situación y guardo su pequeña acción.

Desde entonces había decidido que el amor que no admitía por Shizuo se lo daría a cada uno de los humanos. Para que ellos no sintieran la desesperación de no ser amados.

También vio como su memoria lo llevaba al momento en que empezó a ser informante. Sonrió. Gracias a ese trabajo había llegado a ser quien era ahora pero de cierta manera se arrepentía de esto. Meterse con la información era algo peligroso, pudo haber sido mejor.

Una persona de 23 años normal estaría ocupada en su trabajo normal y tratando de iniciar una relación para después el matrimonio y luego la familia. No metido en problemas que ponen la vida en gran peligro, o pelear con tu mayor enemigo destruyendo todo Ikebukuro.

Llegó a una parte dentro de su cabeza: sus miedos. Por más que él fuera Izaya Orihara también, aunque no lo admitiera, era un simple humano y todos los humanos le temen a algo. Su mayor miedo era estar solo.

Pero si razonaba bien, toda su vida había estado solo. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa por lo que él crío a sus hermanas pero ellas tampoco estaban con él, Izaya sólo las cuidaba. Nunca había tenido amigos por su rara obsesión de ver a los humanos sufrir. Shizuo había sido el ser que más había amado pero con el paso de los años continuaba siendo su mayor enemigo, el rubio nunca lo querría de la forma que Izaya lo quiso.

¿Ya habría superado esa realidad? La verdad no, aun intentaba que con todas sus peleas por lo menos desarrollara un pequeñísimo espacio en el corazón de Shizuo.

Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas estaban empapadas con lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba ya que se había reprimido esas gotas en sus ojos por muchos años, pero eso ya no le importaba, le hacía mucha falta soltar sus sentimientos de esa manera. Además era el único que estaba en ese lugar.

Reaccionó. Ahora lograba entender toda esa extraña situación. De algún modo esa habitación oscura sin fin le quería mostrar lo solo que estaba en ese mundo. No había nadie que lo pudiera tratar de levantar el ánimo. Qué triste era su ser. El amaba a todos los humanos pero nadie le amaba a él. Era muy injusto.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió una cálida sensación en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y estos se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona que estaba ahí.

Frente a él se encontraba el mayor de toda su lista de enemigos consolándolo: Shizuo Heiwajima.

Este secaba sus tibias lágrimas suavemente. Esto definitivamente era imposible. Siempre había penado que si por alguna extraña razón Shizuo lo veía llorar este se burlaría de él pero no, ahora por primera vez alguien trataba de animarlo.

-Eres más molesto de lo usual cuando lloras, pulga- dijo el rubio dándole una cálida sonrisa. Izaya empezaba a preguntarse si no había muerto porque de no ser así quería que alguien lo matara en ese mismo instante.

Para sorprenderse más, sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo envolvían formando un fuerte abrazo, el primer abrazo que le daban.

-Deja de hacer eso Shizu-chan. Me molesta- le dijo Izaya, no creía que aquella sensación fuese real y no quería que fuera una cruel ilusión creada por su desesperada y sola mente.

-No, porque yo se que siempre has querido esto, Izaya-kun- dijo el rubio separándose y mostrándole una gran sonrisa de felicidad al informante.

Izaya ya no pudo más y también le sonrió. Shizuo tenía razón, siempre había deseado eso.

En un momento de distracción el rubio tomo el rostro del informante y se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Izaya hasta fundirlos en un suave beso.

Izaya sentía que se derretiría en los brazos de Shizuo. Ese contacto hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara como si un relámpago lo atravesase. Y más cuando sintió algo muy caliente y húmedo tratando de entrar en sus labios, provocándole que este gimiera un poco y que la legua entrara en su boca. Cuando sintió a esta tratando de tocar su lengua el informante trato de no quedarse atrás y empezar a corresponder el beso. Si ambas danzaban en la boza de otro, tratando de demostrar lo mucho que habían querido estar juntas mucho antes.

Sentía como sus pulmones le exigían aire por lo que se separo de Shizuo tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía que admitir que Shizuo besaba bien, muy bien.

Bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza por sus propios pensamientos.

El rubio le tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Izaya, yo te a- antes de que Shizuo pudiese terminar la oración sintió como todo se volvía negro…

Despertó de repente en su cama, en su habitación. Miro el reloj al lado de su cama; marcaba las 3:15 a.m.

Sintió como su rostro estaba empapado para después darse cuenta de la cruel realidad.

Solo había sido un sueño.

Todo fue tan maravilloso, tanto para ser real.

-No, no fue un sueño.- dijo para después secarse los ojos con una de las mangas del pijama para después volver a dormir.

Eso había sido una horrible pesadilla acerca un monstruo.

La pesadilla horrible que más amaba.

Porque si hubiera sido un sueño nunca se hubiera despertado.

"Ya que siempre he querido reír contigo, Shizu-chan"

.-Shizaya-.

Ya había querido hacer un one-shot de esta pareja y sigo teniendo ideas.

Esta me llego cuando no tenía nada que hacer y me puse de ociosa en DeviantArt buscando imágenes Shizaya. Vi una imagen que me cautivo y tuve que escribir este fic antes de que se me fuera la idea.

Aquí les dejo el link:

http :/ kurosaki-karin .deviantart .com/art /Bonfires-A sterisk- 217754291

Nada más quítenle los espacios.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen Reviews por favor!

Sayo!~


End file.
